The Daughter Paradox
by MissGuardianAngel
Summary: Emmerson, the daughter of the Doctor and Rose, goes on an adventure to get her parents back to each other so that her future turns out right. But there's a catch, she has to do it without them knowing who she really is. Join Emmerson and her friend, Violet, on a journey throughout time and space as they try to help the Doctor and Rose...that is, if they can stay out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peeps!? Yeah, I know I've been gone for, who knows how long, and I'm sorry about that. BUT now i'm back with a new story and this one im determined to finish it! So, all of my other stories are on hold, mainly because this muse for this story just won't stop! It's like a waterfall of ideas! And my friends here off the internet love it! and they are the main reason to why I keep writing.**

**So, this story was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I kept writing and then looked back at my work and was like, "No, this is too long to be a oneshot!" so now it's a multi-chapter Doomsday alternate ending 'scene' i guess. One fanfic = one episode! Lol, not really and I'm babbling...**

**I don't own Doctor who, that belongs to Steven Moffat...my friends call me that know because I am putting these characters through _so _much crap lol. I only own my OCs, Emmerson and Violet and a few others that may appear along the way.  
**

**This chapter has mentions of suicide, so...yeah, just a warning. **

**Anyway, I present to you, The Daughter Paradox!**

* * *

**The Daughter Paradox**

"Mum, Dad, Mickey," Rose hesitated, "And the baby."

The Doctor stared at her in shock, sadness, and disbelief. "You're not..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He couldn't bear the thought of Rose being pregnant and him not being there for her and the child- his child. That is, if it was his.

Rose nodded her head and broke into sobs. "Yes," she said, her voice full of sadness, "Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry."

"Rose, don't be sorry," said the Doctor trying to comfort her, "There is a new life growing inside you." He paused and then said inquisitively, "This child, is it," He motioned between the two of them, unable to say the rest.

"Uh-huh," Rose sobbed again.

"Oh Rose," the Doctor managed to get out, for he had a lump forming in his throat, "I'm so sorry."

"Our child will know where he or she comes from," Rose snuffed, "He or she will know its father and what he has done for this planet," Rose paused before adding, "Doctor, I love you."

"Quite right too," the Doctor said, "Rose Tyler I-" and he was gone.

Rose fell to her knees and cried for several minutes, all the while no-one touched her. She kept crying until she heard the all too familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing.

She looked up, hoping, praying that it would be the Doctor that stepped out of the blue police box.

But it wasn't.

Two girls, both looked sixteen years of age, walked out.  
Well, one ran out and called for her friend.

"Emmerson, come on! Don't make a paradox." Cried the first girl. She was short, five foot one, ginger hair, hazel eyes (that were more green, but still). She wore a purple shirt that said "I've got 99 problems", paint splattered skinny jeans, purple knee-high converse, and a batman hoodie.

"Hold on a tick, Violet," Said the other girl, Emmerson, "Gotta finish parking the ol' girl. Rassilion knows that he doesn't do it correctly."

"Very true Emmy," said the first girl, Violet.

"Ah, there we go," cried Emmerson, "Done. So now Violet, how to avoid this paradox?" she said as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

Emmerson was quite a sight to see, at least to Rose she was. Brunette hair stuck up in a high ponytail, brown eyes, five foot six, long legs and waist, and an odd birthmark in the shape of a music note on her neck to boot.

She was wearing a white v-neck tee shirt, a black leather jacket (much like the one that the ninth Doctor wore), dark blue denim skinny jeans, and bright red Converse high-tops.

But there was something familiar about this girl, Rose concluded. But what was it?

"Well," Violet said, breaking Rose out of her thoughts, "We're already in a paradox that you need to fix, so we've just gone through the inevitable."

"Very true, Violet," said Emmerson with a spring in her step as she continued to move around.

It was as if there was an air of music, mischief, and cleverness about her. It was so familiar but Rose couldn't put her finger on it.

Emmerson glanced at Rose and then turned to face her. "And you're Rose, correct?" She said with a slight smirk.

Before Rose could open her mouth to say something, her mother opened up hers.

"Now wait just a mo," Jackie, Rose's mother, cried, "How do ya know my daughter?"

"Well, that's just it, isn't it Jackie? How do I know your daughter? Well, one would suspect anyone coming out of this ol' girl," Emmerson gestured to the TARDIS, "would have knowledge about you. Can anyone guess how?"

Mickey spoke up, "The Doctor?"

Emmerson's face lit up, "Yes! I don't know why he calls you an idiot, you're much smarter. You are brilliant!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "The Doctor? Wait, how did you get a hold of his TARDIS?"

"Weeellll," Oh goodness now she sounded like him, "That's a story for another day." she said almost sheepishly, "Now, you mentioned the Doctor- well, I brought up the subject, but that's irrelevant. What is relevant is the fact that I can bring you back to him!"

"You can!" Exclaimed Rose, jumping up from her kneeling position to her feet.

"You can?!" shouted Jackie.

"You can?" questioned Violet in pure shock. Emmerson never mentioned this part.

"I didn't tell you this, Vi?" asked Emmerson, genuinely confused.

"Wha...? NO, you failed to mention that you could get her back to her original universe!" Violet said exasperatedly and incredulously.

"Well I can," said Emmerson, standing proudly with her hands on her hips.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" said Violet.

"Easy, I can get you, Rose, back to your original universe by the TARDIS creating a link between 'worlds'." Violet opened her mouth to speak, but Emmerson continued on, "Before you say anything, Vi, the TARDIS does, infact, have enough power to create the link, but- and I did the math, so don't blame me for how it turned out- the link can only be accessed and/or opened on a full moon." she babbled. "So, Rose, fancy a trip, or several trips- who knows how long this will take-, with me and Violet to find the Doctor so that he can see you and your child?"

Rose blinked, utterly baffled at how this sixteen-year-old girl knew that she was pregnant. "How did you-" Rose began but was cut off by Emmerson.

"I know a great deal of things," she said, "But I need an answer, are you coming with me?"

Rose looked at her mum for help.

"Rose, go to him," Jackie said to her daughter, nearly pleading her to go. She couldn't bear to see Rose so upset, "Go to your love. Emmerson said so herself, there'll be a link that's gonna be created, so you can come back and visit."

Rose turned and looked at Mickey.

"Rose, I'm just the tin dog-"

"No you're not," Rose and Emmerson said at the same. They looked at each other and Mickey continued on.

"Thanks for that. But you don't love me like you love the Doctor. You never really did, so go. I'll be fine here. You need to go to your child's father."

Rose smiled warmly at Mickey, grateful and touched by his answer.

"Mickey," Rose said, a lump forming in her throat "I will always love you."

"Yeah, I know." Mickey chuckled.

Rose walked up to him, gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She did the same thing with her mother.

"Now don't forget to visit- and stay healthy. Don't go overboard on the chips-"

"Mum!" Rose cried.

"Oi, I'm only looking out for my only daughter and grandchild!"

"I know, Mum," she sniffed, "I promise, that I will come back to visit you guys. I'll bring the Doctor and our child." she said holding her mother's hands.

"Good," said Jackie as she raised a hand to her daughter's cheek, "Now go."

Rose nodded and walked over to the TARDIS and stopped next to Emmerson.

"You ready to go?" asked Emmerson.

"Yeah, let's go." Rose answered as she walked into the TARDIS. Emmerson and Violet followed suit.

* * *

Emmerson looked at Rose and thought,_ 'How can I be related to her? I am a miracle child._' She walked to the TARDIS console, "Now," Emmerson began, "To get you and your child back to the Doctor!" and she pulled the 'start' lever.

The TARDIS jumped to life, sparking, sputtering, and shaking.

"What's she doing?" shouted Violet over the commotion.

"She doesn't like it," Emmerson cried, "And she's trying to create the link as well. Come on ol' girl, you can do it. C'mon Sexy, pull through for me!" The TARDIS hummed or groaned in response to Emmerson. The TARDIS gave a final shake that sent everyone to the ground, or in Emmerson's case, to the Captain's chair.

"Oi, easy," said Rose, "I'm pregnant."

The TARDIS hummed in apology, and at the same time she sounded exhausted.

Emmerson jumped up from her position on the chair and bolted to the door, opened it.

"Where've we landed?" asked Violet.

"Looks like- oh no." Emmerson sighed.

"What, what's 'appened?" Rose asked, getting up from her position on the TARDIS flooring.

Emmerson chuckled, "We've landed in America in the 1920's, the time of Al Capone." she shook her head, "Well then, allons-y, the TARDIS needs to refuel anyway. Thank Rassilion that we've landed in a place with rift energy." and she stepped out.

* * *

"Well there is no changing her mind now," said Violet, "She's just as stubborn as her mother is. Not to mention she's as curious as her father."

Rose stopped and stared at Violet. "Who are her parents?" she asked.

"Not for me to tell."

"Are you two related?"

"No, though her dad thinks we were separated at birth...which is weird since he was there for her birth."

Rose chuckled, that's what her mum said about her and Shereen. "So how do you two know each other, then?"

"Well," began Violet, "as they stepped out of the TARDIS, "I was her best friend while she was at school. Truth-be-told she never really needed to go to school. I think her parents put her there to learn social skills."

"So now you're traveling with her?"

"Yup! I'm traveling with a genius, who's a musical prodigy, and her parents. Good people, her parents are."

"Wait," said Rose, "She's a musical prodigy?"

"Yup. She's composed several pieces and she's part of the greatest symphony there ever was!" exclaimed Violet.

"And that is?"

"I can't remember."

"Well then." Rose laughed.

"Oi, hurry it up you two!" Emmerson called from ahead. "You don't want to be caught in these streets after dark!"

* * *

Emmerson tapped her foot impatiently as the other two members of her party caught up to her. Though she really couldn't blame Rose for being slow. She was what, three or four months pregnant?

"So, 1920's America?" asked Rose.

"Yes, but more like 1921 Chicago, Illinois. Al Capone's territory for many years. Drug dealers, bootleggers, and best of all, the Valentine's day massacre hasn't happened yet!" said Emmerson.

"Wait a minute, Emmy," said Violet, "Where's the Sears Tower?"

Emmerson raised a hand to her face and sighed, "Look Vi, we've been over- wait, no, we've actually been to the construction of the Sears Tower. And that was in 1970!"

"Ohhhhh, hehehehe, whoops." said Violet innocently.

"Oh, dear Rassilion, Vi what am I going to do with you?" Emmerson sighed.

"Hug me and tell me that you love me," she paused before adding, "sissy."

"NO! No, no! I will not fall prey to that old trick again!"

Meanwhile Rose just stood there, chuckling to herself at the ridiculous behavior of the two teens. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you two were related."

Emmerson and Violet looked at eachother, then at Rose, and then they laughed. "That's what they all say!" they said simultaneously.

The party's laughing slowly died down and Emmerson looked at Rose. She looked at her with a longing, a longing to hug her. But she couldn't, no matter how much Emmerson wanted to, she couldn't because it would cause a paradox...or would it?

Suddenly it came to Emmerson's attention that they were not alone.

* * *

***an hour earlier***

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, mouth opened, and the tears that he had tried so hard to keep in were slowly seeping out of his eyes.

Rose was gone, his precious Rose was gone forever. She had promised him forever.

"No..." he muttered. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be gone from the TARDIS, she couldn't be gone from his life, she just couldn't be _gone_. '_Aspirin,' he thought, 'I need aspirin. I can't live without her.'_ He calmly walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet.

Normally the Doctor wouldn't even have aspirin on the TARDIS, but he made an exception for Ro- no, it was too painful to say or even think her name.

He walked back to the TARDIS Console room, ready to take his own life.

The Doctor unscrewed the lid to the bottle and-

* * *

**That's it, that's where I leave you to hate me! So, please tell me what you think and don't be shy to give some hate, they'll only be used for ideas later! Now, is the Doctor gonna kill himself or will someone come and save the day? I dunno- well, actually I do know since I'm the one writing it. Chapter two is already in the works, so I don't know how long you'll wait for it. But, it's gonna be good! So, review, PM me, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I have this feeling that you might hate me for stopping in the middle of a sentence if the last chapter. But, this chapter won't do that, however, it will have someone that you won't expect to show up, show up. It'll be great! Oh, and we also get to find out if someone comes to save the day for the Doctor! Won't that be fun! not waiting in suspense- oh but wait, you will at the end of the chapter.**

**So, I was typing this up while listening to the Doomsday theme. Let's just say I was crying while I was typing this out because of the memories tied in with that song. I was seeing the scene play out in my head and it was sooo sad! It's also what got me to write this fic, too.**

**I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, David Tennant and Billie Piper would have been together for awhile longer and their characters would have kissed.**

**Anyway, Let's move on with The Daughter Paradox. **

* * *

_**Last time on The Daughter Paradox:**_

_***an hour earlier***_

_The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, mouth opened, and the tears that he had tried so hard to keep in were slowly seeping out of his eyes._

_Rose was gone, his precious Rose was gone forever. She had promised him forever._

_"No..." he muttered. She couldn't be gone. She couldn't be gone from the TARDIS, she couldn't be gone from his life, she just couldn't be gone. 'Aspirin,' he thought, 'I need aspirin. I can't live without her.' He calmly walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet._

_Normally the Doctor wouldn't even have aspirin on the TARDIS, but he made an exception for Ro- no, it was too painful to say or even think her name._

_He walked back to the TARDIS Console room, ready to take his own life._

___The Doctor unscrewed the lid to the bottle and-_

"Dad, no!" he heard which was followed by a kick to the hand, knocking the pills out of his palm.

The Doctor, now cradling his hand, turned to the one who had stopped him from taking his own life.

"Whaddaya gotta go and do that for, eh?"

"Like I'm gonna stand here and watch you commit suicide!" she responded, nearly yelling at the Doctor.

It was then that the Doctor realized that there was another TARDIS in his police box. Somehow the noise must've escaped his notice.

"Tha- that's-that's-that's impossible!" cried the Doctor, running a hand through his unruly hair, "Blimey, how did you do it?"

The girl just smiled, "It took a lot of skill and timing."

"What!?" the Doctor said.

The girl sighed exasperatedly as she raised her hand to her forehead. "A wise old man once told me that nothing is impossible, only improbable. And that doesn't even stand a chance with the help of friends and family."

'Surely there are impossible things! She doesn't know what she's talking about.' the Doctor thought.

"Yeah, like you haven't done anything impossible, and the fact that you've done that makes it possible. And I do to know what I'm talking about!" she countered.

"How did you do that?" he asked, clearly taken aback at how she came back with a response to what he thought.

"I'm a telepath, though I'm still learning all the tricks to it."

"Okay," said the Doctor warily, "Who. Are. You?!" he raised his voice, sounding annoyed.

The girl didn't even flinch at his tone, she merely stood there and smiled an oh so familiar smile, one that the Doctor only saw in the mirror...Just a coincidence. "Emmerson S. T-Smith, at your service Doctor," she gave a small curtsy.

The Doctor scratched the back of his head, confused and said, "T-Smith?"

"Oh, just a nickname some of my friends call me."

"What does the 'T' stand for?"

"'Fraid I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll find out eventually."

The Doctor blinked, confusion written across his face. "Wait just a tick," he said, "When you kicked the pill bottle out of my hand you called me 'Dad', care to explain?"

Emmerson hesitated. Now, the Doctor wasn't the best a guessing personality types, that was Rose's department. But he could tell that this was not Emmerson.

"I, uh, I-I, um call a lot of people that," she stuttered, "Ya know like 'Daddy-o'. 'What's up Daddy-o?' or 'Hey, how ya doin' Daddy-o?' things and sayings like that." she tweaked her left ear.

The Doctor was suspicious, but he brushed it aside. "Why do you look so familiar?" he asked.

"I dunno, I guess I have one of those faces." Emmerson shrugged.

"Who are you really?" The Doctor asked.

Emmerson sighed, "Look Doc, I really can't tell you who I am, except that I'm from your future. But know this, you will be reunited with Rose Tyler and your child soon." She looked him in the eye, "Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes?" He said as she engulfed him in a hug. He let out an "Oomph." at the sudden force of it.

The Doctor didn't know why he did this but he hugged her back in a way that a father would hug his child.

"Don't lose hope, Doctor," she mumbled into his chest. Emmerson was a good five or six inches shorter than him. She pulled away from him, but the Doctor still held her in his arms, "Brighter skies are coming. So don't worry about this whole situation."

"I'm not worried," the Doctor smiled at her, "I'm more worried about you and your," he paused trying to find the correct adjective, "spontaneous actions."

Emmerson chuckled, "Yep, that's me."

The Doctor, again had no clue why he did this, placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead.

What was wrong with him? He was treating her as if she were his. 'I guess that's how it is with some people.' He thought. "Are you sure that you can bring Rose back?" The Doctor said as he released her from his grasp.

"Absolutely, I am positive." said Emmerson, backing into the TARDIS, well her own TARDIS.

The Doctor watched as the very familiar girl's TARDS dematerialized into the Time Vortex.

'Nice girl,' he thought, 'A little cheeky, though.'

"Where the heck am I?" someone cried.

The Doctor turned, shocked at what he saw. "What?!"

* * *

***present time***

_Suddenly, it came to Emmerson's attention that they were not alone._

"Rose, don't move," said Emmerson sternly, holding out a hand signaling for Rose to keep her distance.

"What is it Emmy?" asked Violet.

"Gang members." said Emmerson reaching a hand into her inner coat pocket. Violet visibly tensed, Rose got in a subtle yet ready stance. Rose may not know a lot, but she did know when and where there was danger.

"Alright you three," a gang member said from the shadows, "hand over the valuables or my boys," four more gangmen stepped out from the shadows, guns drawn and ready to fire at a moment's notice, "Will have to take them by force."

"Ya know," Emmerson started, "It's a great plan, hold the girls at gunpoint and make them hand over their valuables. Just one flaw, never try to rob armed targets!" and she pulled out a handgun, and so did Violet.

The men looked shocked but that was short lived. Their shock quickly turned into amusement and they laughed.

"Look kid," said the first one, "This ain't no playground. Now put down the toy and hand over the valuables."

"Yeah," said another, "and since when do women know how to use guns?"

Emmerson held her ground.

"I bet she can't even-" but the man never had a chance to finish his sentence before Emmerson disarmed him and took the revolver pistol for her own.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Rose said surprised at Emmerson's actions.

"Here Rose, take this." said Emmerson handing Rose the revolver.

Rose, never actually having used a gun before, struggled with the concept of using one. She just held out the gun with both hands and pointed it to her right.

Emmerson sighed as she watched Rose fumble her way around trying to use, and to even hold the firearm correctly.

* * *

Rose was tired. 'Being four months pregnant really takes a lot out of somebody.' Rose thought, 'And how am I supposed to use this thing anyway?' The Doctor never did like guns. What would he think of her now if he saw her with this thing?

She didn't have too long to think about it when she was grabbed from behind.

She let out a scream and both Violet and Emmerson turned, but only Emmerson aimed the gun at the gangman who was holding Rose.

"Alright, hand over the goods or blondie here gets it!" said he who held Rose as he pointed his pistol to her head.

Rose made a sound that no-one, rarely, ever heard from her.

She whimpered.

"See, you should've done this in the first place," said Emmerson, taking a few steps forward, "that way, I could've done this sooner. Violet, NOW!" and she did three front handsprings, landing behind the man that held Rose, hitting him on the head with the butt of her gun.

Violet, at the same time, turned and fired her gun at the gang member who was behind her (only wounding him slightly in the foot), did three backflips and did the same thing again to another gang member.

* * *

Guns fired, shots and yelps rang out in that little alleyway in Chicago 1921, and all made it out alive.

All, except for two.

Two gangmen, that is, who were accidentally shot fatally.

The three women were chasing after a gang member who seemed to be leader of that small group.

Rose, Violet, and Emmerson chased him down another alleyway but this one had a dead end so, he wasn't going anywhere.

Violet went up to him and and her gun at him.

"Make one movie and I'll shoot." she said, voice firm.

The man nodded afraid of what this short girl could do to him.

Emmerson walked up to the man to the man and asked, "What is your name?" The man wouldn't answer, and Emmerson knew why. "Violet, pleas, step away from the gentleman." and Violet did so, but not without sneering and hissing at him first. "Let's try this again, what's your name?"

"Brian." said he.

"And do you work for anybody, Brian?"

"Yeah, Al Capone."

"You work for Al?" asked Emmerson, surprise clear in her tone.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" said Brian, "Sounds as if you know him personally."

"Of course I do! We're really close!" Emmerson exclaimed, "So, Brian, think you could take me to him?"

Brian opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a sound out, another filled its place.

The sound of a woman's high heels.

"Emmerson," said Violet worridly, "Who or what is that?"

"Is it another gang member?" asked Rose.

"Worse," Said Emmerson, "Someone neither of you have met yet."

"Who could be worse than a gangman?" asked Violet.

Emmerson turned to look at the two and said dangerously, "Hell in high heels."

And a blonde woman stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello sweetie."

* * *

**Did any of you expect that? I have officially brought River into this! You'll be seeing more of her in future chapters! So, tell me what you think, leave a review, PM me. Hope yall enjoyed it, and I'll see you later! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup everyone! so, this is great! Thank you too all those who read, reviewed, and Favorited!  
So in this chapter, there may be some OOC-ness goin' on with the Doctor (and come on, we all have those days where we do something out of our character), Just giving yall a heads up.**

**Now, I'm pretty sure that you guys have questions about River. Well, she's playing a weirdly big role in this story and you'll find out how Emmerson knows River. River, in this fanfic, will not be married to the Doctor- that will be explained as well.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, I wish I did though...But I would be just as torturous as Steven Moffat, if not more so!**

**Now go, go read!**

* * *

**_Last time on The Daughter Paradox:_  
**

_"Emmerson," said Violet worridly, "Who or what is that?"_

_"Is it another gang member?" asked Rose._

_"Worse," Said Emmerson, "Someone neither of you have met yet."_

_"Who could be worse than a gangman?" asked Violet._

_Emmerson turned to look at the two and said dangerously, "Hell in high heels."_

_And a blonde woman stepped out from the shadows._

_"Hello sweetie."_

* * *

The Doctor, after having dealt with Donna, was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep and sulk. He never really had the proper chance to- for lack of a better term- "mourn" over Rose.

But since she was coming back, there wasn't a need to be sad...was there?

The Doctor leaned up against a wall in the TARDIS console room and sank down to the floor.

"Still feeling sad, huh?" said a voice to his right, "Well, there are better things you could be doing."

"Ahh!" the Doctor screamed as he jumped up into a standing position, "Blimey! Will you quit doing that?"

"Not my fault that you don't pay attention to your surroundings!" Emmerson countered, nearly yelling at the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and sank back down to his original position, Emmerson joining him.

"How do you manage sneaking in here? I should be able to hear you!" said the Doctor.

"Maybe you're just out of it, losing Rose and all." Emmerson said, trying to figure out a good possible answer.

The Doctor only hummed in response. Emmerson looked at him and sighed. "Look Doctor, I know you're upset- no, that's not how I wanna go about it," he looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to talk about it, is what I'm trying to say."

The Doctor put his face in his hands and sighed. "Why? Why, why, why? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it be me?"

"Well if it was you, we'd have a whole other paradox on our hands now, wouldn't wy?" She joked, trying to make the situation lighter. But the Doctor shot her a look and she instantly backed off.

"After all we've been through, after all we've done," He said, standing up, "And this is how the universe repays me! With-with-with pain and-and-and sorrow!" He used his arms to express his point. "And the universe takes her away from me!"

"You know Doc," said Emmerson, standing up as well, "The universe didn't take her away from you, you're just separated."

"Yeah, separated with no hope of seeing each other again." The Doctor mumbled.

"Doctor," she stated as she moved towards the piece of coral where the Doctor kept his trench coat, "Remember, there is hope. Don't give up!" 'I am his only hope!' She thought as she began rummaging through his bottomless coat pockets.

The Doctor, not really paying attention to Emmerson's actions, began to fiddle with the TARDIS controls as he continued on his "rant". "Yes, I'm aware of what you've said to me! It's just-it's just-"

"Doc, tell me about Rose," Emmerson began, "Like how did she make you feel? What was she like?"

The Doctor had noticed that she sounded far off in her own little world, but the Doctor, being distraught as he was, shrugged it off. "What was she like?" he said sounding happy to tell her, "She's amazing, wonderful, sweet, brave, kind, and caring, her smile could outshine the sun and her eyes could outshine stars!"

"How did she make you feel?"

"Light as a feather, she sent my hearts flying!* One touch and it felt like sparks, or fire, or fiery-sparks! I-I-I-"

"You love her, don't you?"

The Doctor, tears in his eyes, nodded and in a broken voice he said "I loved her more than life itself," the Doctor raised a hand to wipe away his tears that refused to come out of his eyes, "and now she's gone."

"Remember Doctor, I am working on bringing her," she trailed off as she grasped something within the trench coat pocket, "Back."

"I had big plans for the both of us. I never got to take her to Barcelona, the planet, mind you, they have dogs with no noses." the Doctor babled but Emmerson wasn't paying attention to him, she was looking at the thing that she held in her hand that she had fished out of the Doctor's coat pocket.

A small velvet covered box.

'No fricken' way!' she thought, 'why wasn't I told this story?' Emmerson opened the box and gasped. "Doctor," she said looking up at him, "You had bigger plans than just taking her to Barcelona, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, continuing to fiddle with the TARDIS controlls.

"You were gonna ask her to marry you."

And the Doctor turned and looked at Emmerson, surprise and sadness written across his face.

Both saw the gem of TARDIS blue shaped in a rose on a golden band.

The Doctor only let out a single word.

"Yes."

* * *

"Aunt River?!" Exclaimed Emmerson, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to see my favourite niece," River said as she gave Emmerson a hug.

"But how did you find me? How did you know I'd be here?"

River held up a blue book; not just any color blue, no, this was TARDIS blue. "With this, sweetie."

"My diary!" Emmerson exclaimed, "That explains_ so_ much!"

_'Wait,'_ Rose thought,_ 'Her diary? Did she steal it or...?'_ Emmerson pulled out her own copy out of her inner coat pocket._ 'Oh, so the one that River has must be a future copy of Emmerson's diary.'_ Rose concluded,_ 'Well that's a paradox.'_

"So, where are we at?" asked River, "Have we done New York yet?"

"Nope, but now that's on the 'to do' list." Emmerson said, opening up her own copy of the Diary, "Just check page twenty, that's where I left off last. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Oohh sweetie, have you got your work cut out for you. Some of these entries are long."

"Joy," Emmerson said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

"So, this is the adventure where you're-" River started but was cut off by Emmerson.

"Ah-ah-ah! Spoilers!" Emmerson said smirking. River did the same thing. "I only learn from the best! Now, if we really need to discuss this, we should go over here!" and Emmerson grabbed River's arm and dragged her out of earshot from the others.

Rose and Violet watched the two interact with one another.

_'What is she doing?'_ thought Rose,_ 'Are they arguing or what?'_

It looked like Emmerson was trying, and failing, to explain something to River. Finally, it seemed like they reached an agreement and they returned to the rest of the group.

"So Brian," said Emmerson, "Will you take us to Al Capone? But first," she looked at the TARDIS, "I'll be right back." and she booked it inside the time machine. "I'll be back before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorious!" and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Rose and Violet shared a glance at each other before saying, "Raxacoricofallapatori-" and the TARDIS was back.

"Wow," said Rose, "That was quick."

* * *

Emmerson saw the Doctor in his most vulnerable state, and it wasn't something one wanted to see at all.

"Doctor," Emmerson said worriedly, taking a step forward, "Are you alright?"

The Doctor nodded his head and said shakily, "Yes."

Emmerson wasn't fooled. "No you're not."

"Yes I am. I don't know why-" he protested, but Emmerson cut him off saying,

"Rule number one: the Doctor lies."

And that's when the Doctor broke.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short, but there was a lot that needed to get done! So, I hoped you liked it and please let me know what you think! oh, and there might have been some OOC moments with the Doctor, but this just kinda needed to happen. That's part one of my alibi, part two is that it's Doctor Who and the craziest things happen and it's considered normal! **

**I hope yall are happy that River is not married to the Doctor in this fic, and also that I explained the whole Diary thing a little bit more. Because, it was never said where River got the Diary from. I mean we assume that it's hers but what if it wasn't? **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review and whatnot, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter...whenever that may be...**


End file.
